1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bathroom accessories, and more particularly to a decorative shower splash shield.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855;642; 3,952,337; 4,189,790; 4,765,001; 4,944,050; and 5,274,859, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse shower splash guards.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical modular bathtub shower splash guard.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved bathtub shower splash guard and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.